Revenge of the Enemies
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Tsukinami siblings finally defeated their enemies. But later, their enemies set a trap for the third First-blood, Shizuma Tsukinami for revenge. Sakamaki brothers x Shizuma x Mukami brothers. Warning: Explicit language, Gangbang, Hardcore Lemon. Based on the Dark Fate game.


**A/N: This is my second story and I just got curious to write an erotic story XD. This is also a Diabolik Lovers fanfic and I'll always use my OC as the protagonist. My OC description is given in the first chapter of my previous story 'Eve vs Adam'. English isn't my first language and it's my first smut so dear readers please overlook any kind of mistakes. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Shizuma Tsukinami was lying on her bed thinking the events of the night before. She smirked herself to teach the pure-blood clan an ultimate lesson for good.

Karl Heinz held a party for their 'Eve' Yui's 'Adam' selection. Yui was supposed to choose her 'Adam' from Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. But before the best moment, the first-blood trio Carla, Shin and their youngest sister Shizuma barged in to attack and captured everyone. Carla and Shin was about to take Yui with them but Shizuma didn't like the idea. Because that once innocent girl has turned into a masochist bitch for those vampires and and practically become a whore of them. So, the silver-haired first-blood girl doubted that blondie would seduce her two brothers too. Then what Shizuma did, was to grab that smaller girl and bite her neck, draining her to death in front of everyone. Karl Heinz was about to kill the killer girl but he got killed by her eldest brother Carla. Then Carla scolded his youngest sister for killing Yui, but his younger brother Shin came up with an idea of cutting Yui's heart out, and he did that. The Sakamaki and the Mukami brothers were raged at Yui's death but had no other choice than running away as the second Tsukinami set wolves after them. Eden was destroyed in no time, the first-bloods had retrieved their glory and avenged their father's death.

Shizuma felt bad for killing Yui as she never wanted to kill a human. Then she cleared her mind to think what Karl Heinz had done with her family. Her gold eyes were closing slowly in sleep, but then she heard a sound on the window glass. She jumped off grabbing her gun to check, but when she opened the window she saw a bat holding a note. The bat threw the note to her and flew away.

 _Help! The pure-bloods and their half-blood clan have attacked us and have taken my daughter... We were ally once but don't know why they're doing this now. We're just a weak snake clan and we heard you're kind to humans. That's why we're asking for your assistance. But please don't bring your brothers as they also despise us. We've taken shelter in that given address. Please do hurry._

 _-King of Vibora Clan_

Shizuma was surprised. Yes, she knew about Vibora clan, which had been attacked by her brothers before because they were helping the Sakamakis and the Mukamis. But she never imagined those guys would turned out this ungrateful. And that made the first-blood girl furious. She got dressed in her casual wear and took her weapons. She knew her brothers wouldn't allow for that so she jumped off from window instead of using front door. Carla, Shin and Shizuma had same father but the girl was born from a human mother. So, she doesn't have all the powers like her brothers or other vampires have. Yet she has high speed, ability to jump off from high, and she extended her physical strength by training on human combat skills. That made her brave and fearless.

She walked alone through a forest and soon she entered in the deep. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything, then a glimpse of light was caught in her eyes. She followed it, and soon she reached in front of an old looking castle. And it was allover dark with a faint light inside. Suddenly something triggered her mind.

 _If the entire Vibora clan are here, then why's it so quiet? ... Hold on! Viboras are snake clan, right? Why the hell they'd use bats to send message?!_

Then Shizuma's thoughts trailed off by a scent, a familiar delicious scent. Her golden eyes widened with horror to recognize it. It was from the pure-bloods!. The scent has turned her on many times while she and her brothers fought with them for Yui. It means, this note for help...was a trap!

She gulped and slowly turned back tip-toed without making any sound. But...something hit her head from behind. She got a great pain and fainted right there.

* * *

Shizuma slowly woke up feeling hot, she wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to scream and move but couldn't do anything. She was blindfolded and her hands were tied with each handle of the chair she was sitting. Her mouth was shut with a tape. Then she start kicking on the leg of the chair hoping to break but a pair of hands grabbed her legs.

"My my...S-neko-chan is still trying!" A giggle was heard.

"This is how those first-bloods got in the action again."

"Looks like she wants to talk..." Her tape was removed.

"YOU VAMPIRE BASTARDS!"

"Fufu as expected from Shizuma-chan, she always gets in action whenever she's given a chance."

"Just untie me and see if you've guts, you pieces of shits!"

"Those dirty words doesn't suit on your beautiful face, Shizuma. And we'll untie you after this..."

 _After what?_

Her tied long silver hair was being brushed away. Her red leather jacket was removed revealing her black sleeveless high neck top. Then her boots were pulled away followed by her black thigh socks. Being a tomboy, she felt exposed even though she was in her top and shorts.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her neck, hands, and inner thigh. She was being licked! She couldn't see who was licking what as she was blindfolded. But she could tell by their aura. The redhead pure-blood Ayato got her neck, his redhead twin Laito of course had her thigh and purplette twin Kanato was sucking her fingers. The triplets dug their fangs on the places they were caressing.

"AAH!" The girl screamed in pain.

"Hehe...now the mighty first-blood princess is reacting!"

"What a cute scream..."

"Looks like she's being bitten for the first time."

"Isn't that obvious? She's not that type girl who'd let her touch that easily."

The triplets sucked her blood while the others were commenting. That made Shizuma stop screaming. She didn't want to prove herself that weak. After a while, the fangs were removed.

"Man..." Ayato's voice was heard. "I don't believe we ignored this for Pancake! Melon is much more delicious than her..."

"It's good that you killed her..." Kanato said. "Or we'd never have brought you here."

"Shizuma-chan's blood is as hot as her body...you guys should try..." That pervert was now intriguing others. Well, they didn't need any further inspiration as they're already starving of blood for a while after Yui's death. And this time Shizuma felt her shoulder, her arm and her navel being licked. She was a bit weaker after getting sucked and it was difficult for her to keep steady.

"Heh, trying to keep cool, huh?" Shu smirked. "Let's see how long you can?" With that he sank his fangs on her shoulder.

"Exquisite." Reiji commented in brief. He was busy taking blood from Shizuma's arm.

"I agree with Ayato." Subaru bit down on her abdomen where he was licking her belly button. "Yui didn't have to die if we'd have gone after you from beginning."

After a few minutes, the other three Sakamakis got off from Shizuma. She was getting weaker and the pain was less affecting than before. But again she startled having the same wet feeling, this time on her toes, inner thigh other than the one bitten by Laito, and on the wounds she had got from the pure-bloods. It was now turn of those half-bloods.

"As expected from a first-blood..." Ruki commented licking the wounds on neck made by Ayato. Then he opened two buttons of her top to reveal her white collarbone before digging his fangs.

"Mmmm..." Kou sucked on the skin of her inner thigh. "Sensitive here, huh? Let's see who's better among Laito-kun and me?" Hearing this, the referred redhead smirked.

"All this time keeping this to yourself with that attitude, huh? Ya surely need to be punished." Yuma said before biting her unbitten shoulder.

Those three were done but Azusa was still on her feet.

"Mph..gh...!" The girl failed to suppress a moan.

No, he hadn't bitten her yet. What the other vampires saw in amazement was that the dark-haired short half-blood was erotically sucking her toes and soles, which was making the first-blood girl moaning. Azusa was moving his tongue up and down rhythmically, looking at her face. Soon her feet were coated with saliva.

"Fufu...So Shizuma-chan likes to dominate, I see. It suits her though."

"But for tonight she won't have that."

Then finally Azusa bit down on her forefoot. "Sweeter...than...Eve..." He shortly said.

The silver haired girl was trying to tolerate the pain. She understood that she was now at the mercy of her enemies and her brothers wouldn't find her soon in this deep of the forest. They probably had no idea that their sister was missing at this time. She finally managed to say.

"Look, I know I did something horrible by taking a life which was precious to you guys. But it was for the sake of my family's sake and now you've got your revenge by doing this. So, let me go now. I promise, I won't hurt you and won't tell my brothers."

Not a sound was heard. But the first-blood felt her hands being untied from the handles of the chair. Maybe those vampires were convinced. She got up getting her hands free but within seconds, she was pushed down on the floor and her hands were being tied again. This time behind her back. She was still blindfolded.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing now!? You had your revenge-..."

"Revenge? Revenge for what? For Yui? You thought we were doing this for her?! Heh! You're just dumb as her!"

"Ehh?!" Suddenly Shizuma felt her top being removed. Followed by her shorts. Leaving her in her black laced bra and matching panties. The black fabric contrasted her creamy white skin and the sight of her barely covered E-cup breasts sent the ten hungry vampires over edge.

"Wow...hiding the luscious body of yours by wearing those cloths and having this tomboyish image, Now it'll be more fun to have you."

The silver haired beauty clenched her teeth frustrated. She knew what they were gonna do next and cursed herself for being fool by a note. "Wha-What do you want exactly? If it isn't for Komori, then for what?" She managed to ask.

"For your answer, it's for YOU. Well, it was always you, whom we wanted."

"Huh...!?" The first-blood girl didn't see that coming.

"Yes, Yui's blood was the best and we always loved it. But then you came and we were turned on by your beauty and first-blood scent. But we never could get closer to you because of your brothers. Eventually Yui was no more satisfying and we were spacing away from her. But by that time she had been captivated and always longing for us. Then she began to seduce us for getting sucked. We used to fuck her so that we could forget about you, but it was no use. We always fantasized you in her place when we did that."

"Are you telling now she means nothing to you after all of this! My brothers were so right about you low level vampire assho-..."

Shizuma couldn't finish her line as her open mouth was shut by...another mouth. "Mmu-kua-mmi...!" She tried to recognize Ruki in the kiss. Her mouth was invaded by his hot tongue, fighting with her own. She had never been with any guy so the sensation was new to her. She started to feel dizzy and couldn't think about to pull back. While kissing her, Ruki reached behind to unhook her bra.

Ayato began drooling to see Shizuma's bare white breast with pink nipples, they were so perfect and looked juicy. He never had it with Yui. And when he looked up to see Ruki roughly kissing her, he jumped on her without wasting any time, and took her one nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm...Mmpph!" She was supposed to open her eyes wide but couldn't as she was blindfolded.

"Let me have some..." Laito knelt her other side and licked her other breast, before sucking the nipple.

"Azusa-kun made you moan by this, huh? Well then I'll also try." Kou said before grabbing her petal like legs. He began to kiss and lick her toes and sole faster than his younger brother. Then he made his way up on her thigh, eventually he reached the joint of thighs and pulled down the last piece of her clothing. Shizuma's muffled moans were getting louder.

"Wow...that's cute, S-neko-chan. Who ever thought that a wild cat like you would have this body...?" He was licking her inner thigh, closer to her womanhood purposely.

The other vampires were hard as fuck by watching the whole action on the first-blood beauty. But there was no room. Subaru was watching Kou licking only her inner thigh, he went closer and eventually the pink smooth core was in his view. He couldn't help but licked his lips. Then he grabbed Kou and pushed him away before kneeling between Shizuma's thigh. He placed her legs over his shoulder and hungrily pushed his tongue into her.

"Hah..aah!"

Shizuma backed off from Ruki's kiss to moan from the new pleasure she was getting down there. The albino was swirling his tongue sucking and lapping her juices greedily. Kou went back to her feet to kiss. Now it was difficult for the rest of the vampires to hold back anymore.

"Enough of this foreplay!" Yuma hollered. He went beside Ruki and stood in front of Shizuma's face, before pulling his zipper down to take out his manhood. He brushed it against her lips. From the sound of zipper, the first-blood could tell what it was.

"Suck it, bitch!"

"Bitch...! Hah...how dare you..hah...call me that!? You're the ones...hah...who're bitches!" She was panting but yet she wouldn't bend.

Subaru heard this while eating her out. Then he inserted a finger in her g-spot.

"FUUUCK-...!" Shizuma screamed but Yuma took the chance to shove his cock in her mouth. She was suffocating to find that thing was as big as its owner. All she wanted to dig her fangs on it but somehow she couldn't, it felt so hot in her mouth. On the other side, the albino pure-blood was scissoring her by pushing two fingers. So, she couldn't focus on thoughts of fighting back. Then her head was grabbed by the half-blood to guide her sucking.

"Shit! Shizuma...ya're good!" Yuma was panting as he was close of cumming. "Hah...hah...gonna cum!" He groaned loudly before exploding in her mouth. As soon as he pulled out from her mouth, she spat which made her pink lips covered with cum.

"Get off now, Subaru." The albino was commanded by his blonde eldest brother. He did what he'd been told. Shu pulled his zipper down and knelt between Shizuma's legs. He rubbed her clit and used her juices to coat his dick. Then he wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly his tip entered her core.

"NO! Aah..ghh!" She groaned loudly in pain, but stopped by another dick in her mouth. This time it was Reiji.

"Fuck!" Shu groaned in pleasure closing his ocean blue eyes. "So tight and warm! Great to have your virginity." He waited for a while to adjust and then began to thrust slowly.

Shizuma was now a bit in ease as Reiji's thing was smaller than Yuma's. She forgot the idea of biting on it like she had earlier.

Kanato came up with his dick out. He untied Shizuma's hand and wrapped his dick by her fingers. "You're warm unlike all of us." Azusa did the same by her other hand. "Move your...hand like this." He guided her by holding her hand. The girl was giving handjobs to the two shortest vampires without being aware of it.

After a while, they were close of climax. Kanato was the first to cum in Shizuma's hands, then Reiji pulled out his dick and cummed on her face. Azusa was pumping her hand faster around his cock. Shu was thrusting in inhuman speed.

"I'm...cumming...!" The Mukami squirted in her hand.

"I'm...mgh...gwah...aah!" The blonde released his seed inside her. Shizuma stayed still, feeling the pure-blood's cum flowing inside her. Then she tried to sit up with the support of her elbow. She wiped her face a bit.

"There's no use of cleaning now, Shizuma-chan." Laito chuckled. "Some of us are still on line." He was approaching to fuck her but got interrupted by Ruki.

"Go get her mouth." With that, the eldest Mukami flipped her on all fours, making her surprised. Shizuma again heard the sound of zipper down. Ruki rammed his cock straight inside.

"HA-...!" Again her mouth was filled with cock, which belonged to the younger redhead pure-blood.

Now Shizuma was seeing stars in her mind. Ruki's cock was hitting directly her womb and Laito's cock was direct to her throat. Soon both of them sped up.

"Shizuma...Shizuma...!" Ruki was panting, sweat was dripping from his face. "You feel great...!"

"Move your tongue...Shizuma-chan, your mouth is so warm!" Laito was also panting. The girl had no idea what they were doing this for, also what she was doing right now.

"Yes...yes!... Aah...agh!" The redhead screamed a high-pitched moan before cumming in her mouth.

Suddenly Ruki reached down to grab Shizuma's breasts, then pulled her up to press against his chest. He nibbled and bit on her shoulder, having her addicting blood again, squeezing her breasts and fucking her like a beast.

"Eckkkk!"

The girl clenched her teeth with Laito's cum inside mouth. She let her head rest on the dark-haired half-blood's shoulder trying not to moan. It was better to have something in her mouth.

"Hah!...Hah!...HAAAH!" Ruki let out a loud growl while breeding Shizuma. "FUCK!...Haa...AAAHAH!"

The girl fell down kneeling, her head was spinning. She kept herself from falling pressing hands on the floor. _How many of them are left?_

"Don't get tired already, S-neko-chan." Kou whispered in her ear, grabbing her breasts in hands. "It's my turn to get pleasure from you..."

Ayato was watching his brothers and the Mukamis screwing Shizuma, but his eyes were locked on her perky breasts, he was touching himself seeing those breasts jiggling from fucking. Then something came up his mind. He crawled over and pushed her down to lay her on back.

"Ore-sama is gonna treat you something different..." With that he straddled on her. The silver-haired first-blood had no idea what the cocky redhead pure-blood was doing. Then felt something in the middle of her breasts. Ayato was going to fuck her tits!

"Aaah...hah...I never knew a girl's breast could feel that gooood...aah..." He moaned in pleasure while grabbing those breasts, shoving his cock between and rubbing against them.

Shizuma didn't react anything, her senses were going numb and she was slowly dozing off. But that titty-fuck felt a bit funny to her. _How did I forget? This dork is obsessed with tits, that's why he called Komori as Pancake._

Then she felt something brushing against her lips, it was the idol-dick. Kou didn't force her, he just said softly.

"Shizuma-chan...please open your mouth..."

She figured there were three remaining vampires waiting to fuck her and one of them already got into her breasts. Then she surprised him by raising her head a bit and grabbing his cock in one hand.

"You're finally giving in...!"

"Just end this asap!" She said in a cold voice before taking the tip in her mouth.

"Oh...oh..It's like a dream come true..." Kou threw his head back in pleasure.

Soon Shizuma's body was moving by Ayato's tit-fuck and Kou's face-fuck. The last one Subaru lost his patience. He scowled before scooting and pushing her legs up, followed by thrusting violently into her.

"MMMMPPHHWAA...AAAH...!"The girl pulled herself off from Kou's cock to squeak but the blonde shoved her back again.

After a while, Ayato's groans became louder signaling his climax.

"Aaah..ahh...so warm...so soft...haah...hahh..." He was thrusting in her boobs roughly. "Aaah...I'm gonna...cum...aah!" Shizuma's white breasts turned whiter with Ayato's sperm.

Kou clenched his finger on her knee-length silver hair and then rolled them up in his hands to fuck her mouth harder.

"Yeaah...Shizuma-chan!...Right there!" His mouth was filled with drools in pleasure. Shizuma almost gagged as Kou was fucking deep in her throat. Soon he reached his climax.

"Haah...aah...swallow it!..." He screamed while filling her mouth with his fluid. "Swallow...haah...ALL OF IT!" The girl had to obey that as he didn't pull his cock out of her mouth until she did that.

Subaru was no slow, he was rough from the moment he entered Shizuma. Ayato and Kou let him have her alone as they were done.

"It feels so good inside you...Shizuma!" He whispered and reached her head to untie the blindfold. But the girl tilted her head aside, pressing her mouth by the palm of her hand. The albino got frustrated but felt the wetness around his cock. He remembered the taste of her juice and wanted it again. While ramming her, he reached down to rub her clit,

"Mmph!" The stubborn silver-haired beauty couldn't help but let out a muffled moan. Then she saw the albino pure-blood licking her clit juice from finger sensually, which made her blushed a little. But then again she looked away.

Soon Shizuma's waiting came to end. Subaru was now pounding her like jackhammer, grunting loudly.

"Haaah...haaaah...Haaaaaaaaah!" He let out a long groan while cumming inside her.

* * *

"The revenge we wanted, was this, Shizuma."

The girl just glared them before aiming a gun towards them, she got it from her discarded red jacket while the vampires were panting after sex.

"You guys had enough fun! Any last words now?!"

"But...you liked it, didn't you? You got your hands free long ago, yet you didn't fight us. You were turned on by getting fucked by enemies."

"I'm trained on separating physical and mental state. So, you might've won my body and blood, but not my mind."

"Does it matter anyway?"

"You know, this is what that makes you lower than humans!" Last thing she said them before pulling her trigger.

Shizuma got dressed properly after cleaning herself at a bath of the castle. She made sure of the bite marks being healed. She fixed her hair in a tidy ponytail like before. Then she heard the familiar howling of wolves. Soon her siblings came in front of her.

"Who gave you permission to go out at this time!?" Carla scolded.

"Can't you see the mess, oni-chan?" She replied pointing something behind her with a hiss.

"What mess?" Shin raised his eyebrow, making a face.

"Huh?" The girl looked behind, and saw nothing! The bloody vampire bodies were vanished! "WTF!?"

"You know, Shizuma. You're grounded until you lessen your arrogance!" Her eldest brother declared.

 _Of course, I'm arrogant. And it won't change probably. That's why I held back my climax. Because I'll never admit that...I felt like heaven when I was having sex with enemies like them. Hope they'll show up again if they're alive..._

* * *

 **I love all the DL characters that's why I ship my OC with everyone. This one shot gangbang was a tryout for my adult fic. But now, I just started to write a new fanfic called 'Spice - Diabolik Lovers version', which will include more detailed lemon scenes with this same OC in vocaloid theme. So, dear readers please read out the new fanfic if you want to read individual lemons with each and every character of Diabolik Lovers. Thank you for reading this fanfic. ^_^**


End file.
